heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:CH:Video policy
This page is an archive of a community-wide discussion. This page is no longer live. Further comments should be made in the Help desk or new Congressional Hall pages rather than here so that this page is preserved as a historic record. The result of the debate was to adopt the new video policy. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 19:36, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I just created a video policy for the wiki at LifeMusic Wiki:Video policy. Could everyone check it out and critique it? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 21:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) *Looks good so far. A question though: How do we upload videos, and in what format? I tried with a Dara Maclean official video for her single "Suitcases" and I couldn't get it to work. - JMAS Speak To Me 03:32, August 25, 2011 (UTC) **Hmm...I'm not sure. I figured you would do it the same way you upload an image or audio file. Your Suitecases video is uploaded, but I'll have to check tomorrow to see if it works for me. My iPhone currently shows a line going through the play icon, so I can't watch it. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 04:26, August 25, 2011 (UTC) *Looks good, but how will we discern fan videos from official videos? Only videos that have been released by the author? **Yeah, only videos released by the artist and/or their label. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 19:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) *Also, I don't see this being a problem now, but you said that you applied for spotlight. So there's a good chance that we'll be getting new users with different beliefs that still like the music. Do you have any idea of a way to alter it in the future to prevent misinterpretation of uploading "what Jesus would want". If you ask ten different people, you'll probably get ten different answers. Maybe even just a link to the belief article that I seen. [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']] (Personal Comm Channel) 17:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) **We will probably have a page to discuss this as a community. If the majority votes to keep it, we keep it. If the majority votes to delete it, we delete it. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 19:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) *One more thing. What do you plan on doing if someone uploads a lesser quality video? Just find a video that's higher quality and replace it? [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']] (Personal Comm Channel) 17:47, August 25, 2011 (UTC) **Pretty much. If someone uploads a low quality video, we will ask them to search for a higher quality one. If a higher quality video cannot be found, we will stick with the uploaded one. If one is found, we will upload it and delete the superceded one. I'll add all this to the policy shortly. Thanks for the thoughts! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 19:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) *OK, looks good. [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']] (Personal Comm Channel) 00:10, August 26, 2011 (UTC)